Prior to the present invention, the present inventor made available to the public and patented inlay and overlay border picture mats of the nature presented in U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,595 which patent disclosure is hereby incorporated in its entirety herein, of which the present inventor is the patentee thereof, and similarly the present inventor made available to the public and patented pad-bound presentation mats or sheets of the nature presented in U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,674 which patent disclosure is hereby incorporated in its entirety herein, of which the present inventor also is the patentee thereof. There does not appear to be other relevant art pertaining directly to or having a direct bearing on the present invention.
However, it should be noted that in the present-day economy it is critical in most businesses to make use of every possible convenience which will save time and effort in serving the customer if a business is to survive much less if it is to thrive, the cost of labor being prohibitive and the necessity for greater production and greater earning power thereby while maintaining prices and charges to the buying public at a reasonably low economy value which can be afforded by the average public in this day of the shrinking value of the dollar. Accordingly, piece-by-piece work and laborsome time-consuming procedures cannot be afforded in today's business nor tolerated.